La Petite Sirène
by Only G
Summary: Pour Lolita ! : Bella la Petite Sirène se réveille dans une crique sans savoir comment elle a échoué là. Après une rencontre fort déplaisante, elle est conduite à Ed le Poissonnier qui a juré sa perte et compte le lui faire payer après une naufrage qui lui a ravi sa fiancée... Warning : Dark love and mature contents - Fairy Tail Story.


_Bonsoir à toutes !_

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette étrangeté ? Et surtout cette **nouvelle** étrangeté ?_

_Plusieurs explications plausibles : il faut qu'à l'avenir je me souvienne de ne **jamais** laisser traîner un œil du côté du fourre-tout à idées du DAL - c'est comme ça que je l'appelle, oui ! Ensuite, il faut que je me rappelle à ne **jamais** regarder les idées étranges de Lolita car elle est l'investigatrice de cette chose. Et enfin, il faut que j'arrête d'écouter _Sous l'océan _avec mon fils. Mes neurones en souffrent particulièrement._

_Je vous donne donc ce petit conte - dans le fond - qui se déroulera en trois chapitres car je décris trois jours et que déjà ce chapitre-là fait une trentaine de pages ! Il a fallu que je freine vite, je ne pouvais pas faire d'OS._

_Je mets néanmoins un_ **WARNING : dark love et mature contents**. _Ça ne sera pas forcément la joie en particulier pour ce chapitre-là._

_Je vous préviens aussi que je ne serai pas dans les parages durant deux semaines au moins, c'est pour cela que je vous poste ça maintenant. J'ai commencé le chapitre 16 de SND ainsi que le second de ce petit threeshot._

**_Je finirai sur ma dédicace personnalisée - la classe de pouvoir faire ça ! - : Ma très chère Lolita, je te dédie mes mots et et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras ton happy end. Merci pour cette fabuleuse rencontre :)_**

_Je remercie aussi_ **Barbichou** _pour ses conseils et son sadisme._

_Et vous demanderai de me remonter un peu le moral parce que j'ai perdu une amie récemment de façon assez tragique, j'en suis encore affectée..._

_Très bonne lecture, bises et prenez soin de vous !_

* * *

**La Petite Sirène  
**

* * *

**Premier Jour : L'Enfer au Paradis  
**

* * *

_Cette histoire se passe au fond de l'océan__**  
**__Hé-ho, hisse la grand voile, matelot__**  
**__Méfies-toi, mon gars, d'une sirène qui t'attend__**  
**__Dans les profondeurs de l'océan_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, la première chose que Bella entendit fut le bruit des vagues qui venaient lécher les bans de sable humide non loin d'elle. Elle sentait le Soleil réchauffer agréablement sa peau et finit par s'étirer paresseusement. C'était comme dans ses rêves les plus merveilleux ; l'air du grand large, le cri des mouettes, le chant des vagues et cet état de langueur agréable. Le sable crissa sous son corps et elle roula sur le dos, s'offrant un peu plus à la chaleur solaire.

Elle n'aurait pas dû s'endormir sur son rocher, le Roi Charlie, son père, allait sans doute envoyer Jacob et son fougueux dauphin à sa recherche. Il allait encore lui faire la morale. Lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche ainsi du monde interdit, le monde des humains. Mais elle avait toujours été fascinée par eux.

Elle avait visité des tas d'épaves avec Leah, son amie poisson lune, malgré la frayeur et la réticence de celle-ci, et elle collectionnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à leur sujet : de l'or, des tableaux, des bijoux, des livres et des trucs bizarres avec lesquels ils mangeaient ou jouaient de la musique. Leurs instruments étaient bien loin des coquillages qu'ils utilisaient dans son royaume ils étaient faits souvent de bois et émettaient une mélodie plus viscérale, plus encrée qui s'enroulait sur sa peau comme les tentacules de la pieuvre Sulpicia.

Le sang de Bella se figea dans ses veines et son cœur se glaça.

La pieuvre Sulpicia. Aussi belle que vénéneuse.

Elle avait été bannie du royaume par le Roi Charlie bien des années auparavant car elle avait comploté avec l'abominable Aro le Requin Blanc, un animal monstrueux qui avait toujours convoité les biens de son père et qui était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins et pouvoir ainsi monter sur le trône des océans. Mais leur plan démoniaque avait échoué et les deux étaient partis en exil. On n'avait pas entendu parler de la pieuvre jusqu'à très récemment. C'était Leah qui lui avait appris la nouvelle à voix basse alors que Jacob et son dauphin patrouillaient un peu plus loin. Et malgré leur peur commune, elles avaient été curieuses car on chuchotait que la sorcière exhaussait les vœux.

Leah avait toujours rêvé d'être une sirène.

Elle trouvait leur queue de poisson magnifique avec leurs couleurs vives, les coquillages qu'elles mettaient sur leur poitrine et leur ressemblance avec les humains, fascinante. Elle enviait leur facilité de déplacement qui leur permettait de s'échapper beaucoup plus facilement qu'elle en cas de danger, elle admirait leurs voix sensuelles et hypnotiques quand elles chantaient et qui, disait-on, pouvait faire échouer les navires et envouter les humains quand ils les entendaient.

Leah disait même que Bella devait être la cause de la mort de dizaines de marins depuis qu'elle avait trouvé son rocher à quelques yards de la côte pour observer les Hommes et leur façon de vivre, tant sa voix était la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue.

Bella sourit en pensant à son amie et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sable humide.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte d'un détail : il n'y avait pas de sable sur son rocher.

Elle ouvrit précautionneusement ses paupières collées par le sel de mer et les referma aussitôt, sa tête lui tournant douloureusement. Elle avala sa salive et se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle voulait à nouveau sentir l'eau de l'océan sur sa peau qui était devenue trop sèche. Elle avait envie de dégourdir ses muscles et sa queue de poisson en nageant un peu. Elle resta néanmoins quelques minutes allongée et immobile sur le sable tiède. Elle bougea à nouveau sur le côté et sentit de l'eau lui chatouiller agréablement ses pieds.

_Ses pieds ?_

Elle se redressa vivement, le cœur battant et contempla, estomaquée les deux jambes fines, blanches et galbées qui avaient remplacé sa queue de poisson. Une panique sourde l'envahit qui fit trembler ses lèvres sèches tandis qu'elle était incapable de détourner ses yeux.

Elle regarda le lagon turquoise et analysa la crique dans laquelle elle se trouvait et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle état bien sur la terre ferme. Comment et pourquoi se trouvait-elle là ? Où était Leah ? Où étaient Jacob et son dauphin ?

Son regard affolé scruta les flots tranquilles qui venaient mourir sur la berge et son cœur lui martela de plus en plus douloureusement les côtes.

Aucun poisson.

Aucun ami.

Que l'infinité du lagon qui se perdait au large dans l'océan.

Dans ses rêves pourtant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec elle pour partager ses aventures. Elle avait même une fois imaginé Leah en humaine dans une somptueuse robe en soie rose sur un magnifique navire, chantant à la proue d'une voix mélodieuse et envoutante.

Son regard sec se posa une nouvelle fois sur ses pieds et malgré sa terreur, elle les contempla. Elle s'assit en tailleur et suivit d'un doigt fin et tremblant le creux délicat de sa cheville, l'arrondit du talon, la plante du pied et ses minuscules orteils.

Aucun bruit insolite ou humain ne venait troubler sa retraite solitaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se détendre et se pencha légèrement en arrière. Elle sourit sans qu'elle n'en sache la raison, éloignant de son cœur sa peur initiale.

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de se réveiller sur une plage de sable fin avec le lagon turquoise pour tout horizon et le Soleil haut et brûlant pour compagnie ?

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de courir en riant aux éclats sur une étendue de sable, de s'émerveiller de la puissance de ses foulées, de respirer à pleins poumons l'air délicieusement iodé, de goûter ces fruits exotiques qu'elle avait vus sur certaines frégates prises dans le tourment des eaux agitées ou échouées au fond de l'océan ?

Si elle était en train de rêver, autant en profiter.

Sans doute savait-elle déjà marcher ?

Elle se leva précautionneusement sur ses jambes en coton et battit des bras en tanguant d'avant en arrière avant de s'écrouler dans un bruit mât sans qu'elle ne puisse émettre un cri, la tête dans le sable.

La dureté du choc lui tira une grimace et elle soupira.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle rêvait qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle n'arrivait à se relever normalement. Elle se mit sur ses genoux, cette fois, lentement. Elle avait toujours la tête qui tournait et la bouche étrangement sèche. Encore des détails qui ne l'avaient pas marquée dans ses rêves précédents.

Bella regarda la crique où elle se trouvait, et tenta une nouvelle fois de se tenir debout.

Un cri d'oiseau attira tout à coup son attention elle tourna vivement la tête pour voir un perroquet rouge voler à la cime des cocotiers qui l'entouraient et entendit alors une voix d'homme, grave et caverneuse qui la fit s'écrouler à nouveau :

« Rosie ! Rosie, reviens ici ! »

Bella lança un regard apeuré vers l'est de la crique, le cœur reprenant sa course frénétique dans sa poitrine.

Sa tête lui jouait décidément de vilains mauvais tours. Elle ne connaissait pas de Rosie et encore moins de voix aussi… masculine. Les sirènes mâles qu'elle connaissait avaient des voix plus mélodieuses, plus fluettes. Et moins terrifiantes.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le perroquet rouge voler entre deux cocotiers et pousser un cri moqueur.

« Rosie ! »

Les yeux rivés vers la provenance du cri, Bella recula nerveusement, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa tête tourna à nouveau. Dans quelques secondes, elle verrait un homme, un humain apparaître derrière les rochers, elle en avait la certitude. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps… Et elle n'avait aucun endroit où elle pouvait se cacher…

A ce moment-là, la silhouette d'un géant aux larges épaules se dessina au sommet des rochers qui formaient la crique et regarda dans sa direction.

Bella cligna des yeux, éblouie par le Soleil, et sentit des larmes salées et brûlantes perler au coin de ses paupières sèches.

« Jasper ! Jasper, je l'ai trouvée ! » Cria le géant en tournant la tête.

La jeune femme se sentit tétanisée lorsqu'elle vit le géant avancer vers lui puis bifurquer vers les cocotiers qui bordaient la plage où elle se trouvait. Elle le regarda disparaître en marmonnant dans les ombres des arbres, la tête levée vers les cimes, apparemment à la recherche de l'oiseau. Elle entendit un bruit de pierre tomber et un juron étouffé un peu plus loin.

Bella se retourna vivement et vit un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds comme l'or des trésors des fonds des mers, portant une chemise en toile grossière crasseuse ouverte sur un torse fin et hâlé, un vieux pantalon troué au niveau des cuisses et un long filet de pêche sur son épaule. Il s'avança droit sur elle, son regard rivé sur son corps et elle recula encore une fois. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche sèche. Affolée, elle resserra les genoux contre sa poitrine et se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'elle était entièrement nue. Elle enfouit ses mains tremblantes dans le sable froid dans l'intention de s'en servir comme arme dérisoire.

Car elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

Un homme d'apparence aussi grossière ne pouvait pas sortir de ses rêves. On aurait dit un pirate. Un loup de mer à l'hygiène douteuse et aux intentions troubles. Elle en avait vu des dizaines sur leurs grands voiliers. Elle en avait même vu certains appeler à l'aide après un naufrage, perdus en haute mer, d'autres tenter d'échapper à la tempête en nageant ou d'autres encore se noyant.

Le dernier naufrage auquel elle avait assisté lui revint tout à coup en mémoire et un frisson glacé la parcourut.

C'était il y avait quelques semaines à peine, à quelques yards seulement de la côte.

De son rocher solitaire, elle avait été attirée par la musique et les couleurs vives qui éclataient dans le ciel dans un tonnerre de bruits. Elle avait entendu des bruits d'hommes et de femmes, des rires tonitruants. Elle avait plongé dans l'eau, intriguée, et s'était hissée le long de la coque jusqu'à un endroit où elle avait pu observer la scène sans être vue.

Le rhum coulait à flot, les matelots chantaient et dansaient avec quelques rares femmes et près de la cabine du capitaine, elle avait vu les deux humains les plus beaux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus jusque là.

Un homme grand, les jambes étendues devant lui, gainées des bas blancs qu'elle avait vus sur les plus riches des humains. Il portait une chemise d'une incroyable blancheur ouverte au col, sa longue veste en brocard noir jetée négligemment à ses côtés sur le banc, des culottes courtes de la même couleur, ses cheveux hirsutes et emmêlés d'une nuance incroyable qui tirait sur le cuivré, un visage aux traits marqués, indéniablement virils, des lèvres pleines exprimant une moue presque boudeuse et ce regard… rêveur et mélancolique. Elle n'avait pas pu en voir la couleur d'où elle se trouvait mais elle les avait toujours imaginés froids comme des pierres précieuses. Il avait porté régulièrement une coupe en argent à sa bouche, caressant distraitement de son autre main la cuisse de la jeune femme à ses côtés, une beauté délicate blonde, vêtue d'une robe en taffetas bleu pastel au décolleté carré, un léger châle sur ses minces épaules et frappant ses mains en rythme avec la musique enjouée. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage et les quelques regards qu'elle avait portés à l'homme à ses côtés avaient été tendres et amoureux.

Bella avait envié leur complicité discrète et leur amour délicat.

Elle les avait longtemps épiés, observant leurs mains se frôler, les légères caresses des doigts longs de l'homme sur le bras de la jeune femme, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand elle le regardait.

Une fois, elle avait cru qu'il avait regardé dans sa direction et Bella s'était caché dans l'ombre de la coque, le cœur battant à tout rompre, attendant un temps indéfiniment long avant de risquer un nouveau coup d'œil.

Pourquoi cet humain l'avait-il autant fascinée ? Elle n'en savait toujours rien. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son indéniable tristesse. Ou de la tempête qui avait suivi quelques heures après.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle aurait dû être de retour au château mais elle avait voulu regarder ce magnifique couple jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans ses quartiers.

Elle avait senti le temps menaçant. Elle avait bien regardé les nuages s'amonceler, les étoiles se cacher. Le bateau n'était plus très loin de la côte, Bella avait espéré qu'ils arriveraient à bon port à temps. Mais une pluie diluvienne s'était mise à tomber et la houle s'était levée.

Le jeune homme s'était levé rapidement et avait pris la jeune femme par les épaules avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur d'une cabine. Il était ressorti pour hurler des ordres aux matelots qui s'affairaient sur le pont, tirant sur les cordes, gonflant les voiles. Pendant ce temps, celui qui semblait être le capitaine s'était installé derrière la barre et semblait manœuvrer le bateau avec difficulté. Il avait longtemps crié alors que le navire tanguait. Le tonnerre avait éclaté, le vent avait soufflé de plus en plus fort. Bella avait eu du mal à se tenir au bastingage dont le bois était détrempé. Elle avait regardé en direction de la proue et avait vu au loin les lumières d'une île habitée. La crainte qui lui glaçait alors le sang l'avait quittée jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les récifs sur lesquels ils se précipitaient.

Bella n'avait pas pu empêcher le cri d'horreur sortir de sa gorge quand la coque du bateau les avait heurtés violemment, la projetant dans les eaux noires et glacées de l'océan. Elle s'était battu contre les courants pour remonter à la surface et la foudre, qui fendait le ciel noir depuis un moment déjà, avait embrasé le mat du bateau. Une cloche de détresse avait retenti dans la nuit et des chaloupes avaient été mises à la mer. Elle avait entendu les cris des femmes affolées, vus les quatre chaloupes se remplir à vue d'œil mais aucune trace du jeune couple qu'elle avait admiré. Son cœur avait battu d'affolement, des hommes avaient hurlé en direction du bateau. Trois chaloupes s'étaient déjà éloignées mais une restait à flanc de la coque, solitaire et téméraire. Un homme de l'embarcation avait commencé à monter le long du bastingage quand un nouvel éclair avait zébré le ciel et atteint le bateau. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci explosait, provoquant des vagues énormes, éloignant les chaloupes les unes des autres qui avaient manqué chavirer à leur tour et sauvant ainsi par miracle la dernière.

Bella avait plongé, cherchant désespérément le jeune couple parmi les débris de bois, les livres, la vaisselle, les bouteilles de rhum, les draps, les coffres et autres objets qui coulaient. Elle les avait alors aperçus. Coulant, inconscients, vers les entrailles de l'océan et leur mort certaine. La sirène s'était précipitée, dégageant de gestes rageurs les divers objets qui entravaient son chemin, se blessant aux bras, s'égratignant les écailles de sa queue. Elle l'avait d'abord rattrapé lui et remonté à la surface où elle l'avait hissé, au prix d'un incroyable effort, sur un morceau de coque qui flottait avant de replonger pour la chercher, elle.

Bella avait longtemps cherché.

Elle avait scruté les profondeurs abyssales, fouillé les tréfonds, s'était débattue avec les voilures et les tentures. Mais elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée.

Au bout de longues minutes d'une recherche inutile, elle était remontée à la surface et s'était assuré que le jeune homme était bel et bien en vie. Il avait dérivé sous la pluie battante jusqu'à l'île habitée, balloté par les vagues et les remous, et s'était échoué sur une petite plage au petit matin. Bella avait attendu que quelqu'un vienne le chercher avant de s'en aller, le cœur lourd et douloureux.

Même si elle s'était doutée que toutes les créatures de l'océan devaient être à sa recherche, elle était retournée sur les lieux du drame et avait encore fouillé les profondeurs, tout en sachant que c'était inutile.

Envahie par une étrange émotion, elle avait pleuré la perte de cette vie innocente.

Le hasard était parfois cruel et avait joué un drôle de tour à ces deux amoureux qui semblaient avoir toute la vie devant eux.

Elle s'était obligée à ne jamais retourner voir ce qu'était devenu le jeune homme.

Mais parfois, au plus profond de la nuit, elle se surprenait à rêver de lui et de sa mélancolie. Elle l'avait imaginé errer tel une âme en peine sur les plages de sable blanc et fin désertes, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche d'une trace de sa bien-aimée. Elle l'avait imaginé seul et désespérément malheureux. Inconsolable.

Une main brune s'enroula brusquement autour de son poignet, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Le blond était penché sur elle, la scrutant de ses yeux bleus d'un regard critique.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est elle ? » Cria-t-il.

Bella resserra son autre bras autour de sa poitrine, le cœur battant douloureusement contre ses côtes, voulant protéger sa nudité même si l'autre ne semblait en avoir rien à faire.

Elle sentit le deuxième homme se rapprocher et tourna un visage apeuré vers lui. Le perroquet rouge qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt voler entre les cocotiers, se tenait en équilibre sur son avant-bras tandis qu'il semblait lui faire des reproches en agitant un doigt moralisateur devant son bec gris. L'oiseau lissa ses plumes, comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas et agita ses ailes de façon impatiente avant de grimper sur l'épaule du géant. Il portait lui aussi une chemise dont la propreté était douteuse et des culottes trouées, laissant apparaître ses mollets puissants et musclés ainsi que ses pieds nus. Bella se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tremblant comme une feuille malgré le Soleil brûlant.

Le colosse s'arrêta à ses côtés et lui leva son menton d'un geste brusque pour scruter son visage.

Il était brun, les yeux bleu marine, une bouche rouge et large, des traits taillés à la serpe qu'un chaume recouvrait. Il observa un instant la jeune femme et la lâcha comme si elle l'avait brûlé, faisant croasser son perroquet.

« C'est elle, marmonna-t-il.

_ Alors… ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le dénommé Jasper.

_ On la prend, on la met dans la charrette et on l'emmène à Ed comme c'était prévu. »

L'autre l'observa en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et se racla la gorge.

« C'est que… elle est toute nue… fit-il.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors, si je touche une femme nue autre qu'Alice, tu peux être sûr qu'elle me vendra à la tribu cannibale qui habite l'autre côté de l'île après m'avoir soigneusement ligoté et bâillonné. »

Le géant éclata d'un rire gras et tonitruant, la tête renversée en arrière.

« C'est vrai que ta femme a un sacré caractère. Mais je pensais qu'au moins, c'était toi qui portais le pantalon. Elle est aussi petite et fragile qu'une souris. Comment fait-elle pour avoir le dessus sur un homme d'esprit tel que toi ? le taquina-t-il.

_ L'esprit n'a rien à voir là-dedans, marmonna Jasper, vexé.

_ Tu avoueras quand même que c'est… castrateur.

_ Castrateur ? railla le blond, depuis quand utilises-tu des mots dont tu ne connais pas la signification ?

_ Je sais ce que ça veut dire ! s'écria le brun, des plaques rouges apparaissant sur ses joues.

_ Ah bon…

_ Ça veut dire sans ses attributs virils, triompha le géant.

_ Je vois que tu es encore allé farfouiller dans la bibliothèque de Mrs Rosalie King. »

Le brun devint cramoisi et détourna son regard, mal à l'aise.

« Ça avance bien ces petites leçons de lecture, à ce que je vois, fit le blond, goguenard.

_ Très bien, répondit l'autre d'une voix abrupte.

_ Et tu comptes la dédommager en réchauffant, la nuit venue, son grand lit de veuve froid ?

_ Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ? »

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent et il secoua la tête.

« Impossible. Tu n'as pas pu apprivoiser ta bestiole, ça ne risque donc pas d'arriver avec cette beauté froide.

_ J'ai apprivoisé Rosie ! » Siffla le brun en serrant les mâchoires.

Le perroquet émit un croassement moqueur et s'envola, comme pour infirmer ses dires.

Le blond ricana en le regardant s'éloigner alors que l'autre serrait ses poings.

« Je vois ça… dit-il, bon… Tu as pris de quoi la couvrir ? »

Le colosse fronça les sourcils.

« C'était à toi de prendre la chemise en lin !

_ Je t'ai dit que je prenais le filet de pêche ! souffla le plus petit.

_ Et pour quoi faire, nom de nom ? On n'allait pas attraper du poisson ! s'impatienta l'autre.

_ Et une sirène, c'est quoi à ton avis ?

_ Ed avait dit qu'elle n'aurait sans doute plus sa queue de poisson.

_ Sans doute plus ne veut pas dire « plus ».

_ Alors tu n'as pas pris de chemise…

_ Vois-tu une chemise quelque part ? s'impatienta à son tour Jasper.

_ A part ta guenille, non.

_ Ma guenille… Tu peux parler ! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris un bain ?

_ Un bain ? Ça fait partie de ton langage ? railla le géant.

_ Oui ! Alice m'en fait prendre un une fois par semaine ! s'indigna-t-il.

_ Si c'est pour remettre les mêmes vêtements crasseux ensuite, excuse-moi mais je n'en vois pas trop l'utilité.

_ Dit celui qui ne se baigne qu'à la Saint Michel !

_ J'ai pris un bain il y a deux semaines ! se défendit le colosse.

_ Mais tu empestes tant que même ta volaille ne reste pas plus de cinq minutes perchée sur ton épaule ! »

Le brun resserra ses poings et fit un pas en avant, menaçant.

« Commence pas avec les insultes, freluquet, je pourrais bien te faire bouffer le sable et regretter d'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce foutu monde. »

Jasper déglutit, un instant mal à l'aise mais étira ses lèvres dans un rictus nonchalant.

« Toujours aussi susceptible… Passe-lui ta chemise et emmène-la. Ed n'a jamais aimé qu'on soit en retard. »

Il commença à s'éloigner quand il s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait rampé quelques mètres en direction de la mer. Il l'attrapa par la cheville, admirant un instant ses fesses charnues, son incroyable chute de rein et sa peau laiteuse.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ed le Poissonnier la voulait à tout prix. C'était une tentatrice démoniaque. Il avait dû vendre son âme au Diable pour l'obtenir. Ou pire…

La jeune femme émit un cri étouffé et il se félicita qu'elle ne puisse plus parler. Elle aurait pu ameuter des gens qui passaient sur la route située non loin.

Il la tira sans ménagement vers lui alors qu'elle tentait de libérer sa jambe prisonnière et tendit une main en direction du géant. Celui-ci marmonna et lui passa quelques secondes plus tard sa chemise crasseuse. Il la jeta à la sirène qui s'était retournée en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son corps nu et le regardait d'un air anxieux et terrifié.

« Mets ça. Emmett va te porter jusqu'à la charrette. N'essaies pas de t'échapper, tu ne sais pas marcher. » Lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner sans un mot de plus en traînant son filet de pêche.

Bella croisa le regard froid du colosse et serra la chemise contre sa poitrine. Par Amphitrite **(1)**, reine de la mer, il était torse nu. Et monstrueusement puissant.

Elle avait bien cru que durant leur dispute, elle pouvait leur échapper.

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait et n'arrivait pas à se rappeler des évènements récents.

Comment se faisait-elle qu'elle soit devenue humaine ?

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'en devenir une comme elle rêvait de voir tous les océans et les mers du monde, un peu comme un vœu irréalisable. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour ce rêve – ce cauchemar… - se réaliserait. Et ces monstres voulaient l'emmener à un poissonnier ! Elle savait ce que c'était. C'était le bourreau de ses amis et de son espèce. Un homme qui allait la tuer.

Elle serra un peu plus la chemise contre sa poitrine et se glissa encore vers l'eau salée mais le colosse fronça les sourcils.

« Inutile de t'échapper par là parce que tu ne sais plus nager non plus. » Lui dit-il.

Malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait, elle esquissa un sourire moqueur. Une sirène qui ne savait pas nager ? Elle en aurait presque ri aux éclats. Elle recula encore un peu mais il se pencha à son tour sur elle et lui enserra les chevilles, propageant la panique dans son organisme.

« Que mon perroquet ne m'écoute pas très bien passe encore, mais qu'une femme ne m'obéisse pas, ça non, marmonna-t-il. Habille-toi pendant que je te regarde pas avant que je change d'avis. »

Sans se faire prier, Bella enfila promptement la chemise sale. Elle agita ses jambes pour lui faire comprendre que c'était fait et trembla de peur quand il releva son regard sur elle. Il afficha un sourire satisfait et elle eut juste le temps de voir les muscles épais de ses bras hâlés se refermer sur elle pour la projeter sans ménagement sur son épaule. Il se releva habilement alors qu'elle s'agitait fébrilement et s'éloigna de la rive sans s'arrêter.

Secouée de la sorte, elle commençait à comprendre ce que signifiait « le mal de mer » dont certains humains se plaignaient parfois. Elle avait toujours la gorge aussi sèche et ne parvenait pas à prononcer un mot, tue par un enchantement inconnu. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et réalisa que ça la soulageait. Elle réitéra le geste et fut jetée dans une charrette dont se dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Bella grimaça, le cœur au bord des lèvres et écarquilla les yeux en voyant des tas de poissons morts.

« Désolé si certains d'entre eux étaient de ta connaissance. » Marmonna le géant avant de contourner la charrette pour monter à l'avant.

Elle referma convulsivement ses doigts sur le bord de la carriole quand celle-ci s'ébranla et partit sur le chemin en terre battue.

Son cœur résonnait dans sa gorge alors qu'elle contemplait de ses yeux écarquillés les poissons gisant sur le bois poisseux pour la plupart éventrés, la bouche ouverte, le regard aveugle, les ouïes mortellement immobiles. Elle se força à tous les regarder et n'en reconnut aucun. Mais quelque chose en elle s'effondra et de lourdes larmes roulèrent sur ses joues blêmes. Elle tremblait de plus en plus en pensant qu'on l'emmenait à celui qui avait tué ces innocents. Et que personne de chez elle ne savait où elle se trouvait.

Elle pensa à Leah qui devait la chercher dans tous les moindres récifs, soulever le moindre coquillage pour trouver d'éventuels indices. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, remontait à… Elle déglutit en sentant de nouvelles larmes plus douloureuses rouler sur ses joues, sa mémoire lui faisant une nouvelle fois défaut.

La charrette se secoua violemment en passant dans un nid de poule et un poisson mort glissa dangereusement vers le bord, prêt à tomber dans le vide. Bella le rattrapa vivement et le jeta dans le fond, du côté des deux hommes, l'odeur de la mort l'assaillant une nouvelle fois, lui donnant la nausée.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans ce qui semblait être un village quasi désert et miteux aux rues aussi crasseuses que les deux qui conduisaient la charrette et continuèrent à la sortie sur une route un peu plus sinueuse. Et pendant qu'elle relevait la tête sur le perroquet rouge qui la survolait en poussant son cri moqueur, Bella pensa à l'océan qu'elle avait tant détesté par le passé… et pour quoi elle donnerait n'importe quoi afin de le revoir une nouvelle fois.

Edward, dit Ed le Poissonnier, donna un dernier coup de rein rageur et s'effondra, hors d'haleine, sur la ravissante jeune femme brune, toute aussi essoufflée, qui venait de crier son nom pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond l'odeur de ses cheveux qui le laissa indifférent. Il marmonna un juron et se redressa vivement, encore plus amer que lorsqu'il l'avait pénétrée. Encore une femme qui n'éveillait rien en lui. Il s'avança vers la table bancale encombrée de divers parchemins et les écarta d'un geste rageur à la recherche du médaillon de son amour perdu. Il le trouva enfin, fragile et délicat, à l'image de la jeune fille qui y était peinte, seul rescapé d'une vie détruite.

Il le caressa doucement de ses doigts noueux et arachnéens en tremblant légèrement, sentant ce douloureux sentiment poindre dans son cœur, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas péri avec elle cette nuit-là. Des larmes obstruèrent sa vue, comme toujours, et il referma convulsivement sa main sur le médaillon en serrant les mâchoires.

La jeune femme derrière lui soupira, se leva et se rhabilla.

Il ne la regarda pas.

Il ne voulait pas croiser de regard condescendant, de douleur ou de pitié. Et comme toujours, après avoir ramassé son dû sur la chaise située à côté du lit et s'être dirigée vers la sortie, il lui dit d'une voix sèche :

« Tu enverras Heidi, ce soir. »

Heidi…

Une magnifique blonde au visage à l'ovale parfait, aux yeux myosotis, aux lèvres pulpeuses et charnues et à la poitrine généreuse. Un canon de beauté qui amassait une fortune même sur une île aussi esseulée que celle-ci. Les pirates venaient de tous les Caraïbes pour jouir de sa compagnie et de ses charmes et certains lui donnaient même l'équivalent de la moitié d'une cargaison d'or pour obtenir ses faveurs. Elle était d'apparence douce et candide, rougissait avec délice mais le prenait dans sa bouche comme aucune femme ne l'avait jamais fait. Cependant, elle n'était pas _elle_.

Tanya.

Tanya Denali, sa merveilleuse fiancée, sa merveilleuse future épouse. La merveilleuse mère des enfants qu'il aurait voulu avoir et qui était morte lors d'un naufrage à leur arrivée dans les Caraïbes.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, malgré l'écoulement du temps.

Il se rappelait du soir tragique avec acuité et amertume.

La fête. Les promesses de la nuit. La tempête. L'explosion. Le naufrage. Et cette autre femme… Ce démon.

Celle qui l'avait sorti des noires profondeurs et qui avait ramené l'air dans ses poumons opprimés.

Celle qui l'avait laissé en vie et qui avait laissé Tanya mourir.

Il se rappelait avoir entrouvert les yeux alors qu'il dérivait sur un bout de coque flottant et avoir été frappé par la beauté de son visage éclairé de façon fugace par un éclair aveuglant. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à Tanya, son cœur s'était glacé et il s'était senti enroulé dans un charme puissant et ensorcelant. Ses cheveux plaqués sur son crane par l'eau, la pluie qui tombait sur l'ovale de son visage encore plus parfait que celui de Tanya et son regard brûlant d'intensité.

Elle avait replongé dans les eaux noires en une fraction de seconde et c'est là qu'il l'avait vue. Sa queue de poisson.

Sur le moment, il avait cru qu'il avait ingurgité trop d'eau de mer et que sa peur lui jouait des tours.

Il avait, bien évidemment, déjà entendu parler des sirènes enchanteresses qui égaraient les marins dans les nuits froides et sans étoiles, de leur beauté démoniaque et de leur voix envoutante. Il avait longtemps cru que ce n'était que purs contes de loups de mer en mal de présence féminine. Mais il avait vu sa vie s'écrouler à cause de l'une d'entre elles.

Edward avait mis des semaines à se remettre du naufrage et à se faire à l'idée que Tanya ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il ne la reverrait plus.

Il avait tari les larmes qui avaient coulé durant de longues heures dans un silence oppressant alors qu'il scrutait l'horizon azur.

Il avait cessé d'espérer l'impossible : qu'elle soit retrouvée saine et sauve.

Et il avait commencé à s'intéresser à cette créature. La sirène. Et à avoir cet étrange surnom : le Poissonnier.

Il était allé dans la taverne de l'île et avait discuté avec certains loups de mer et même des pirates. On lui avait alors parlé du Roi Charlie et de sa fille unique, Bella, une sublime sirène aux cheveux bruns, presque noirs, qui chantait souvent sur un rocher solitaire à quelques yards de la côte. Et l'un d'entre eux avait pu l'admirer une fois.

Il s'appelait Emmett Mc Carty et avait toujours vécu en mer. Des contes et des légendes, il en avait entendu des tas et avait cru voir bien des choses en haute mer. Et la voix mélodieuse qui avait envouté le capitaine de son navire sur lequel il se trouvait l'avait longtemps hanté, même après l'avoir entraperçue sur son rocher.

Edward lui avait demandé une description plus précise de la créature, gagné par une soudaine excitation et il avait reconnu dans les mots du marin la sirène qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade.

Depuis lors, le jeune homme était allé tous les soirs sur la plage d'où on pouvait voir au loin le petit rocher et avait attendu de longues heures de pouvoir la voir à nouveau.

Il avait cru que son obsession allait le rendre fou. Il n'en dormait plus. Il n'en mangeait plus. Et son corps était taraudé par un désir lancinant à force de la deviner dans ses rêves agités les rares fois où il fermait les yeux.

Son image avait remplacé peu à peu celle de Tanya et il l'avait maudite pour ça.

Il avait voulu se défouler et se venger et avait commencé à aller à la pêche avec Mc Carty accompagné d'un de ses amis, Jasper Whitlock. Sa route était toute trouvée : elle lui avait pris Tanya, il massacrerait donc les siens.

Il adorait égorger, éventrer et éviscérer les poissons. Sortir leurs entrailles poisseuses et les laisser exposées au vent et aux mouches. Les laisser pourrir sur le bois visqueux et espérer qu'elle savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il était allé plusieurs fois jusqu'au rocher et l'avait attendue avec ses couteaux rouillés aux lames acérées des nuits entières mais elle n'était jamais apparue.

Et ce fut au cours de l'une de ces innombrables nuits qu'il avait vendu son âme à la sorcière Sulpicia.

Quand elle lui était apparue, il avait cru être victime de la fatigue qui le tourmentait depuis des semaines. Il s'était cru plongé dans un rêve étrange où son esprit mélangeait les êtres humains et les poissons.

Il avait regardé la grande beauté de son visage les yeux brouillés et peu sûrs d'eux, presque apeuré.

Elle lui avait souri et s'était avancé lentement vers lui, provoquant de petites vagues qui firent tanguer son embarcation.

Il avait vivement crispé ses mains sur les bords du frêle esquif, les yeux écarquillés sur les tentacules noires qui terminaient son corps de déesse marine. Son cœur avait battu plus vite dans sa cage thoracique et il avait cru que ce démon était venu le punir pour avoir massacré des centaines de poissons mais elle lui avait parlé d'une voix étrangement douce et mélodieuse, le charmant par ses intonations et son grain de voix particulièrement envoutant.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait qui il était et le malheur qu'il avait vécu récemment.

Elle lui avait aussi appris qu'elle savait qu'il voulait se venger de la fille du Roi Charlie qu'elle haïssait très particulièrement et lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait si jamais la Petite Sirène tombait entre ses mains.

Relevant les yeux de ses tentacules noirs, Edward avait senti une étrange excitation le gagner.

Avoir la Petite Sirène pour lui seul ?

Celle qui le tourmentait alors qu'il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule et unique fois ?

Celle qui avait effacé Tanya de son esprit pour prendre sa place ?

Celle qui ne le laissait pas faire son deuil ?

Cette créature parlait bien de cette sirène-là ?

Il la ferait souffrir autant qu'il souffrait.

Il se vengerait pour être devenue son obsession. Il la torturerait et il l'éviscérerait comme tous les malheureux poissons qui avaient eu la malchance de tomber entre ses mains.

Il la regarderait trembler et pleurnicher. Le supplier de l'achever pour faire cesser la douleur qui l'assaillait.

Il tailladerait son sublime visage, couperait ses lèvres si délicieusement purpurines.

Et il abuserait d'elle encore et encore… Et encore.

Il avait été prêt à vendre son âme pour l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une journée et il en avait obtenu trois.

Trois jours pour faire d'elle ce qu'il voudrait, pourvu qu'elle souffre mille morts, qu'elle ne soit plus jamais la même et il atteindrait enfin la sérénité à laquelle il aspirait depuis toutes ces semaines. Car la sorcière lui avait appris que Tanya était bel et bien morte. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre dans un monde où elle n'était plus.

Bella entrouvrit ses paupières lourdes quand la charrette s'arrêta enfin.

Elle sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu tant sa gorge était sèche et que son estomac la tourmentait.

Elle entendit l'un des deux hommes dire quelque chose mais ne comprit pas quoi.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré leur trajet.

Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait l'océan.

Et à mesure que le temps s'était écoulé, la peur avait eu raison d'elle et l'avait transie.

Comment allait-elle faire pour s'en sortir toute seule ?

Que pouvait-elle faire contre un poissonnier sanguinaire ?

Le plus grand des deux hommes qui l'avait quasiment jetée dans la charrette, s'éloigna et celui qui s'appelait Jasper se tourna vers elle pour la regarder.

Elle lui lança à son tour un regard vide et reporta son attention sur les poissons morts qui l'entouraient.

Ses larmes avaient séché sur ses joues devant ces morts tragiques. Elle s'était vaguement dit qu'elle les vengerait mais un mot était venu la tourmenter : comment ? Elle ne pouvait pas se battre seule contre ces deux hommes surtout sans savoir tenir sur ses deux jambes en coton. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus se battre contre un poissonnier qui aurait des armes redoutables !

Mais elle pouvait lui enlever tout plaisir.

Elle avait vu des hommes pêcher en haute mer, elle en avait regardé certains tuer des poissons avec un plaisir malsain, se défouler sur les écailles, se lancer les têtes et les boyaux les uns sur les autres avec des rires gras, grossiers et répugnants. Beaucoup de leurs victimes s'étaient débattues, ce qui avait accru leur plaisir. Mais si elle restait inerte. Peut-être l'achèverait-on plus rapidement. Après tout, si elle devait mourir, autant que ce soit de façon digne et stoïque…

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pensait à ça.

A sa fin, alors qu'elle était encore très jeune et que la vie lui souriait jusqu'à encore très récemment.

Pourquoi le sort lui réservait-il ce destin cruel ?

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été une méchante fille elle adorait ses parents et ses parents l'adoraient. Elle était la fierté du royaume pour sa bonté et pour son grain de voix ensorcelant, son seul tort avait été d'être passionnée par le monde des humains. Un monde qu'elle découvrait être à mille lieues de ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les palmiers, les cycadales ou les lataniers bleus **(2)** qui l'entouraient, pouvaient être la végétation des Enfers. Que le vent agréablement tiède qui lui caressait la peau annonçait l'agonie et la mort. Que les oiseaux multicolores qui chantaient autour d'elle, couvraient les cadavres qui l'entouraient.

Bella sursauta quand on lui jeta une grosse gourde toute cabossée.

Elle releva son regard et sentit l'air quitter ses poumons déjà très compressés.

Deux émeraudes la fixaient de leur éclat froid.

Elle cligna des yeux, incapable de détourner les yeux. L'humain du naufrage. L'amoureux anéanti. Il avait survécu. Par le trident du Roi Triton **(3)**, pensa-t-elle, il avait survécu et il allait le lui faire regretter.

Elle observa les traits plus durs et plus émaciés de son visage qui lui donnaient l'air plus vieux et plus écrasé par le poids d'un chagrin invisible, ses joues, recouvertes d'une légère barbe rousse aux reflets blonds, ses cheveux emmêlés un peu plus longs que dans son souvenir, ses épais sourcils, son nez fort et ses lèvres… Ses lèvres encore plus rouges que le plus pur des coraux qui formaient un pli âcre et mauvais.

Il portait une chemise blanche qui était moins sale que celle de ses deux acolytes mais qui était plus ouverte sur son torse qu'un léger duvet recouvrait. Il avait enroulé les manches sur ses bras blancs et tenait dans sa main droite... non pas un couteau acéré comme elle s'y attendait mais un mousquet.

La jeune femme prit une grande goulée d'air et recula précipitamment vers le fond de la charrette, ne faisant pas attention aux poissons morts qui glissaient sur sa peau nue, à son épiderme qui commençait à devenir poisseux.

Le regard de l'homme s'attarda un instant sur ses pieds, remonta le long de ses jambes et se détourna.

Bella vit qu'il fermait et ouvrait convulsivement une main tremblante sur la crosse de son pistolet.

« Faites-la boire. Et emmenez-la à l'intérieur. » Dit-il aux deux autres hommes qui se tenaient en retrait.

Puis, sans un regard de plus vers elle, il s'éloigna.

Bella se rendit compte que son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux.

Ses foulées étaient longues et nerveuses et dans un moment d'égarement, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps souple et élancé.

Il avait bien maigri depuis cette nuit terrible. Sans doute le deuil lui coupait-il l'appétit, sans doute une volonté obscure – celle de la retrouver ? – le condamnait-elle à survivre dans un monde où son amour n'était plus. Elle eut malgré elle un vague élan de pitié alors qu'il disparaissait à l'intérieur d'une grande cahute en bois sur pilotis. Vague élan qu'elle écarta bien vite d'elle lorsqu'elle se rappela le mousquet qu'il tenait dans sa main et la lueur froide et assassine de ses yeux.

Cet homme voulait sa mort, elle en était certaine.

Que lui réservait-il ?

Comptait-il la torturer ?

L'angoisse comprima une nouvelle fois ses poumons à vif et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle réprima ses larmes. Pleurer ne lui servirait à rien. Qu'à augmenter le plaisir malsain de cet être sans âme.

On poussa un peu plus la gourde vers elle et elle croisa furtivement le regard bleu limpide du dénommé Jasper.

« Bois. Tu te sentiras mieux. » Lui dit-il.

Elle eut un drôle de rictus entre grimace et sourire froid.

Se sentir mieux ? Pourquoi voudrait-on qu'elle se sente mieux ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'homme poussa encore la gourde à l'aide d'un bâton noueux. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Nom de nom, sirène ! Ne me pousse pas à monter te rejoindre pour te faire boire ! » Fit la voix caverneuse.

Bella leva son menton tremblant et affronta sans ciller le regard orageux du géant toujours torse nu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant une grande balafre lui barrait le flan gauche. Il semblait avoir réchappé de peu à la mort. Naturellement, vu que c'était un démon au service d'un être démoniaque. Il s'appuya sur la charrette dans la claire intention d'y monter et la jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre le bois poisseux. Il marmonna et grimpa en saisissant la gourde et sa cheville délicate dans un geste brusque.

Elle laissa échapper un son étouffé en sentant la main calleuse sur sa peau délicate et tira sur la chemise pour cacher sa nudité.

« Ne la déchire pas sinon tu devras la réparer. C'est la seule que j'ai et j'y tiens. » Bougonna-t-il.

Il la tira un peu plus vers le bord de la charrette, avec, lui sembla-t-il, un peu plus de délicatesse.

« Ça fait des heures que tu es sur cette plage en plein Soleil. Tu dois avoir faim et soif. Le Poissonnier n'aimerait pas que tu claques avant d'en avoir fini avec toi donc il va falloir que tu prennes des forces… Bois ! »

Il débouchonna la gourde et resserra sa grosse main sur la frêle épaule de la jeune femme. Elle émit un nouveau son étouffé et entrouvrit la bouche sous la douleur. Le rustre plaqua le goulot contre ses lèvres sèches et versa de l'eau salvatrice dans sa bouche.

De l'eau de source. Elle n'en avait jamais goûté.

Le liquide fit un bien fou à sa gorge et elle but avidement durant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'arrache la gourde de ses lèvres.

« C'est assez. » Dit-il avec néanmoins un rictus satisfait.

Son regard coula sur sa gorge et sa poitrine mouillées après qu'il lui eut repris brusquement la gourde et il se détourna en frissonnant.

« Il n'y a que Ed pour vouloir souiller la pureté. » Marmonna-t-il au blond.

Jasper la regardait aussi rêveusement et se secoua comme s'il sortait d'un étrange rêve avant de se diriger vers l'avant de la charrette.

« Emmène-la. Moi, je vais m'occuper des bêtes. Et ne tarde pas trop. Le Soleil va finir sa course dans deux ou trois heures et je dois encore rentrer chez moi avant que ma harpie bien-aimée n'entre dans une colère noire parce que je ne suis pas là. Et n'oublies pas notre commission. Puisse le Diable avoir pitié de moi pour avoir posé les yeux sur cette sirène. » Fit-il en bougonnant.

Bella reposa son regard affolé sur le colosse qui se penchait déjà pour la hisser sur son épaule.

A nouveau, elle tenta de se débattre, paniquée, mais il referma son avant-bras musclé autour de ses cuisses et marmonna en accélérant l'allure. Quelques secondes après, il montait des marches inégales et poussait une porte en bois grossier. Elle fut jetée sur un matelas et se traîna contre un mur en observant l'endroit où elle se trouvait, de plus en plus affolée.

C'était une unique pièce assez grande, éclairée par la porte ouverte et deux fenêtres taillées grossièrement dans le bois. Il y régnait l'odeur de l'humidité et celle-là même qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'on l'avait jetée dans la charrette, celle de la mort de ses semblables. Des couteaux affutés étaient pendus contre le mur latéral. Une chaise avec des vêtements posés pêle-mêle traînait dans un coin ainsi qu'un grand coffre. Mais l'attention de la jeune femme fut de suite attirée par les deux hommes qui se tenaient non loin du lit où elle se trouvait.

L'un, immense et menaçant qui soupesait une bourse en cuir usé pleine et l'autre, assis sur une chaise bancal devant un bureau surchargé de parchemins tenant son mousquet et faisant tourner nerveusement un médaillon entre ses longs doigts arachnéens.

Elle croisa son regard impénétrable qui ne cillait pas.

Son cœur lui martelait douloureusement ses côtes, elle avait grand peine à respirer normalement. Il lui semblait que ses iris étaient aussi froids que ceux des poissons morts dans la charrette. Seul le soulèvement de sa poitrine à un rythme régulier prouvait que cet homme était toujours en vie.

« Tu peux t'en aller, Emmett. » Dit-il au bout d'un long moment sans détacher son regard d'elle.

Elle tressaillit au son de sa voix atone et ne put empêcher les larmes d'affluer à ses yeux.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, comme pour supplier le colosse de rester mais encore une fois, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge à nouveau sèche.

Bella ne voulait pas rester avec cette âme damnée.

Il voulait lui faire du mal, ses instincts le lui criaient. Il voulait lui faire payer une mort dont elle n'était pas responsable ! Comment pouvait-on le laisser commettre une telle injustice ?

Le perroquet poussa tout à coup son cri moqueur et entra par la fenêtre à côté du bureau avant de se poser sur l'avant-bras de son futur bourreau. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur l'oiseau qui se lissait les plumes et esquissa un léger sourire en lui caressant le dos, abandonnant ainsi le médaillon sur le bureau. Elle frissonna malgré elle. C'était le genre de sourire qu'il avait adressé à sa bien-aimée le soir du naufrage…

« Bonjour, ma belle… » Murmura-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts pâles sur les plumes chatoyantes.

L'oiseau émit un nouveau cri qui sembla plus doux aux oreilles de Bella.

« Mais avant, va chercher du poisson-lune dans la réserve, Emmett. Tu sais bien que Rosie adore ça… » Souffla-t-il en plantant ses yeux froids dans ceux de la sirène.

Le colosse jeta un regard jaloux à l'homme et à l'oiseau puis traversa la pièce vers une porte que Bella ne découvrait que maintenant. L'odeur qui envahit la pièce lui souleva le cœur et elle plaqua une main tremblante contre sa bouche, réprimant la nausée.

Le Poissonnier esquissa un sourire machiavélique quand Emmett revint avec des morceaux de poisson ressemblant trait pour trait à Leah. Elle écarquilla les yeux pendant que l'oiseau entamait son festin.

« Ce poisson te rappelle quelque chose, peut-être… Un ami… ? Ou plus exactement, _une amie_… ? » Lui demanda Edward.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme et le sourire de l'homme s'accentua.

Comment pouvait-il être au courant pour Leah ?

Était-ce elle ?

Ce bourreau l'avait-il tuée pour l'atteindre plus aisément ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des bouts de poissons crus qui disparaissaient dans le bec gris de l'animal. Elle eut un sanglot étouffé et ferma convulsivement les paupières.

« Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les yeux, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es même pas encore arrivée au Purgatoire ! L'Enfer te sera infiniment plus douloureux ! » Cria-t-il en faisait croasser le perroquet.

Bella ouvrit des yeux affolés et vit qu'il s'était levé en la dévisageant avec haine.

« Cette fois, va-t-en, Mc Carty. J'en ai fini avec toi. Et tache de t'occuper un peu mieux de Rosie. C'est une nature délicate qui aime les plats raffinés. »

Le géant jeta un dernier regard vers elle et elle le supplia silencieusement de ne pas l'abandonner. Mais il se détourna, fit monter son perroquet sur son épaule et s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule face à son futur assassin.

Un temps s'écoula dans un silence pesant où leurs regards s'affrontèrent avant qu'il ne rassemble les restes de poisson sur une assiette en métal et ne la lui jette sur le lit.

« Mange. » Lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux face à la chair rose et crue et secoua négativement la tête.

Il attrapa son arme qu'il avait posée sur le bureau et la pointa sur elle en la chargeant.

« Mange. » Répéta-t-il.

Elle ne bougea toujours pas, tétanisée, le cœur tremblant.

Il cracha un juron féroce, jeta l'arme sur la table, se leva et se dirigea droit sur elle. Il prit dans ses doigts fins et noueux le poisson poisseux et l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle se débattit alors qu'il plaquait la chair rose et pourrie contre ses lèvres. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle tourna la tête en fermant les yeux et en gémissant.

« Damnation, sorcière ! Tu vas m'obéir ! » Eructa-t-il en retournant vers lui son visage d'une main gluante.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir qu'il mettait le poisson dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne pose brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, la râpant de sa barbe.

Bella réprima un nouveau haut le cœur en étouffant son cri mais il lui tira une seconde fois les cheveux et elle ouvrit malgré elle sa bouche.

La deuxième main de l'homme se posa sur sa cuisse et se faufila sous la chemise qu'elle portait, froide, poisseuse et avide.

Elle sanglota quand il poussa de sa langue le poisson cru dans sa bouche et manqua de s'étouffer.

« Déglutis. » Lui ordonna-t-il férocement contre ses lèvres.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis que la main palpait la peau tendre et douce de sa hanche. Elle sentait la chaleur de son toucher et s'écœura quand un frisson la parcourut. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se détourner mais les doigts fins et forts s'encrèrent dans sa peau délicate et il répéta avec force :

« Déglutis ! »

Le morceau cru coula dans sa gorge, laissant derrière lui un arrière goût nauséeux.

Elle regarda ses prunelles vertes à travers son voile de larmes et trembla.

Son estomac cria famine.

Au bout d'un moment de silence absolu, il s'écarta vivement et sortit dans un claquement de porte.

Edward se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la plage située à près d'une lieue de là.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il l'avait enfin à sa merci, il ne pouvait pas perdre tous ses moyens !

La sorcière usait de son envoutement sur lui, il en était certain. Même si elle était devenue humaine.

Elle était encore plus belle que l'image fugace qu'il avait gardée d'elle. Plus délicate. Plus fragile. Plus attractive…

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de goûter ses lèvres. Encore un peu et il l'aurait caressée avidement, peut-être la sensualité aurait-elle pris le dessus.

Et depuis le commencement de sa traversée des Enfers, il l'avait senti. Le désir. Il l'avait senti s'enrouler autour de lui tandis qu'il la regardait et il l'avait haïe pour ça.

Son estomac était encore contracté de ce baiser arraché.

Il avait envie d'y retourner, de la plaquer sur le lit et de la pénétrer profondément. Peu importe ses suppliques silencieuses et étouffées. Peu importe les larmes qui couleraient sur ses joues. N'avait-il pas réussi à l'avoir pour ça ? Pour lui faire du mal ? Et non pas pour la désirer et le faire se sentir vivant depuis… elle. Tanya.

Il avait bien vu qu'il la terrorisait. Et il en avait jubilé. Elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était un être damné, un assassin, chose qu'il était. Et à cause d'elle !

Mais la voir ne lui suffisait pas.

Il voulait lui parler.

Il voulait perdre définitivement la raison en l'entendant chanter.

Il voulait qu'elle anéantisse la douleur qui l'assaillait.

_Qu'elle aille au Diable !_

Il arriva enfin sur la petite plage de sable blanc et contempla un instant l'étoile du Berger dans le ciel crépusculaire afin de tenter de s'apaiser.

Il s'était souvent dit que c'était Tanya qui se manifestait là. La première avant le noir d'encre. La première à briller dans le jour mourant et la nuit naissante. La plus belle, la plus grosse et la plus brillante d'entre toutes.

Que lui avait raconté son père à son propos, autrefois ?

Qu'elle avait été créée pour guider Melchior, Balthazar et Gaspard vers l'étable où était né l'enfant Jésus. Quand ils arrivèrent à bon port, elle observa la scène : les milliers de présents qui arrivaient de par le monde, la nourriture abondante, le vin qui coulait à flot… Dans l'étable d'à côté était née la mère de Moshé, à la même heure que l'enfant Jésus. Sauf que sa famille n'avait rien à manger à et partager. Et sa mère n'arrivait pas à l'allaiter. L'étoile se demanda comment toutes les victuailles de la première étable ne pouvaient pas être partagées alors que ses occupants parlaient d'amour et de solidarité. Elle éclaira de son halo la seconde étable et immédiatement, de la nourriture apparue, des objets précieux… La famille fut sauvée et la joie retrouvée. Son père alla vendre les divers objets précieux et amassa un certain pécule grâce à quoi il acheta un petit troupeau qu'il sut rendre rentable au fil des années. Moshé, une fois adulte, devint berger à son tour et se consacra à ses parents jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Il ne mourut pas à 33 ans comme le Christ, mais à 99 ans sans aucune souffrance. Et pourtant, la plus belle étoile du ciel n'a pas été baptisée au nom de Dieu en s'appelant étoile du Crucifié, mais bien en l'honneur de cet humble berger, Moshé… **(4)**

Edward détourna son regard du ciel et contempla les vagues qui venaient mourir sur le sable à ses pieds.

Il haïssait l'océan.

Toute cette eau le rendait malade et nauséeux.

Il aurait voulu être resté en Angleterre et ne pas avoir voulu tenter sa chance dans le Nouveau Monde.

Il aurait voulu ne pas être aussi fier et finir ses études de médecine comme le lui avait tant de fois demandé son père.

Il aurait voulu ne pas connaître cette incessante amertume qui le collait à la peau à l'instar de ce goût aigre qui s'attardait sur sa langue.

Il écarta de sa mémoire le souvenir de la peau tendre de sa hanche et celui, enivrant et frais de sa bouche s'ouvrant sous la sienne, mais c'était peine perdue. La sensation était encore trop ancrée en lui. Même le goût du poisson pourri ne parvenait pas à l'anéantir.

Que ressentirait-il s'il l'embrassait vraiment ?

Aurait-il vendu son âme pour rien ?

Effacerait-elle définitivement Tanya de sa vie, de sa peau ?

Il serra les poings et inspira profondément, dévoré par un désir frustré qui ne demandait qu'à se déchaîner.

Il espérait qu'Heidi serait d'humeur libertine et plus passionnée que la fille qu'il avait eue entre ses bras l'après-midi. Il avait besoin de perdre son corps dans un autre et de se sentir hors du temps. D'oublier ce sublime visage… jusqu'à son propre nom.

Il regarda encore longtemps les vagues s'échouer et retourna à pas lents vers sa cahute.

Dans quel état la trouverait-il ?

Il l'avait tellement terrorisée qu'il était certain qu'elle ne tenterait pas de s'enfuir. De toute façon, elle avait dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'irait pas loin elle ne pouvait pas marcher.

Peut-être serait-elle endormie.

Une vision de son visage serein aux paupières closes le frappa comme un éclair. Ses cheveux emmêlés étalés sur son unique oreiller, allongée sur le drap en toile grossière, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laisseraient passer sa respiration régulière, la chemise crasseuse légèrement remontée sur ses cuisses, dévoilant une épaule ronde, blanche et délicate.

Il sentit son sang battre plus fort dans ses veines et il accéléra le pas.

N'avait-il jamais été autant excité à l'idée de revoir Tanya ?

Tanya, son délicat amour.

Cette sirène réveillait au contraire ses plus vils instincts, il avait l'impression d'être une bête sauvage qu'on libérait enfin après une longue et douloureuse captivité.

Il arriva enfin à la cahute et monta les marches deux par deux.

Il ouvrit la porte avec brutalité et nervosité et constata avec déception qu'elle n'était pas endormie et le fixait de ses grands yeux bruns, blottie contre le mur, le plus loin possible de lui, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, lui laissant admirer involontairement le galbe de ses mollets, la délicatesse de ses chevilles. Elle avait jeté par terre l'assiette contenant les restes de poisson-lune et semblait s'exhorter de rester stoïque. Elle s'efforçait d'avoir une respiration lente mais la brillance de ses yeux et le léger tremblement de ses mains crispées sur ses genoux ne le trompèrent pas : elle était toujours terrorisée.

Il fit un pas en avant, sans la quitter des yeux et referma la porte.

Elle sursauta à son geste.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus mauvais.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, laissant le temps à ses muscles de se tendre de peur, contourna l'assiette renversée et à s'assit au bord du matelas. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils étaient seuls, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Personne ne l'entendrait. Personne ne viendrait voir ce qui se passait. De toute façon, à part Emmett et Jasper, personne ne s'approchait de l'endroit où habitait le Poissonnier, à part les prostituées. C'était une règle d'or tacite dans l'île.

Elle était divine, même avec des algues prisonnières de ses cheveux emmêlés. Petite et précieuse comme un coquillage échoué. Ses joues portaient les marques des larmes qui avaient coulé et ses magnifiques yeux bruns étaient encore bordés d'eau. Il contempla les lèvres rouges encore poisseuses, entrouvertes et l'épaule dénudée, comme dans le flash qu'il avait eu en rentrant de la plage. Il tendit inconsciemment la main vers elle et elle se rétracta en se collant encore plus contre le mur, la respiration tremblante.

Il croisa à nouveau son regard et murmura :

« Je vois tellement de questions dans ton regard… Dont je connais toutes les réponses… »

Les yeux de la sirène brillèrent un peu plus et elle battit des cils.

« L'eau te manque… N'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il, quelle ironie quand on voit que c'est ce que ton corps produit pour manifester ton chagrin… »

Une larme perla à ses paupières et Edward la recueillit avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste. Il la contempla un instant, semblant s'émerveiller de sa pureté et de sa brillance. Il la porta à ses lèvres et la laissa mourir sur sa langue.

Elle tressaillit alors qu'une deuxième larme coulait lentement le long de sa joue blême.

Il la regarda encore et ferma les yeux en inspirant longuement avant de rouvrir ses paupières lourdes.

« Tu sens l'océan, malgré l'immondice que tu portes sur la peau. Je distingue les embruns, le sel… Je pourrais presque entendre la houle… »

Il plissa la bouche et lui jeta un regard froid :

« J'abhorre ce que tu es, le sais-tu ? »

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et marcha de long en large en se passant une main noueuse dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Je t'ai voulu tant de fois… ! Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé mourir ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu condamné à vivre sans elle ? Elle était si belle… Si délicate… Alors que toi, tu es… »

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder et inspira profondément une nouvelle fois en sentant son cœur battre plus lourdement contre ses côtes.

« Les sirènes sont-elles aussi belles pour se jouer de nous, pauvres mortels ? Pourquoi faut-il que dès l'instant où nos yeux se posent sur vous, nous oublions tout jusqu'à notre vengeance qui nous fait survivre ? Pourquoi réveiller dans notre ventre cette faim insatiable, cette soif sans fin ? »

Il déglutit avec difficulté et rajouta dans un murmure douloureux :

« Pourquoi es-tu toi et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je voie ton visage cette nuit-là ? »

Bella trembla sous le poids de toutes ses questions auxquelles elle n'aurait su répondre.

Pourquoi, en effet.

Pourquoi leurs routes s'étaient-elles croisées ?

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle là ?

Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette façon déchirante ?

Elle le vit se détourner d'elle et se diriger vers le grand coffre situé sous les couteaux aiguisés.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui réservait mais elle était malheureuse pour lui. Cet homme, à l'évidence, souffrait à chaque battement de cœur. Comment la vie, qui lui avait apportée tant de plaisirs, pouvait lui être aussi cauchemardesque ?

Il sortit une bouteille de rhum qu'il débouchonna avidement et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. La tête renversée en arrière, il but à longues gorgées, un filet d'alcool coulant doucement à la commissure de sa bouche, se perdant dans son cou et l'échancrure de sa chemise ouverte.

Elle frémit.

Il n'était pourtant pas aussi beau que cette nuit-là.

Une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeait les joues, ses cheveux hirsutes avaient été trop séché par le Soleil ardent des Caraïbes, sa peau était rougie par endroits, ses mains étaient bardées d'entailles, signes macabres de son activité de poissonnier.

Il était pareil aux épaves échouées au fond de l'océan ; abandonné, esseulé et déchiré.

Il tangua un peu quand on frappa tout à coup à la porte.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois et il laissa tomber son bras ballant le long de son corps, la bouteille presque à moitié vide.

Ses yeux verts étaient un peu plus brillants, sa bouche rouge et luisante frémissait, sa respiration était saccadée.

On frappa une nouvelle fois et il se passa à nouveau une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Edward ? » Fit une voix féminine étouffée.

Le Poissonnier pesta en détournant le regard et alla jusqu'à la porte en chancelant.

Il ouvrit brusquement le battant et Bella vit une magnifique jeune femme blonde, portant une robe de satin bleu nuit flottante, soulignant la rondeur pleine de sa poitrine blanche, une cape assortie posée sur ses épaules et un panier. Elle esquissa un sourire enjôleur et ironique en lui tendant le panier d'un geste lent calculé et entra en rabattant sa capuche. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur la sirène. Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Sors-nous des bougies, veux-tu ? Il fait de plus en plus sombre ici. » Dit-elle d'une voix harmonieuse qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une sirène.

Le jeune homme sembla sortir de sa léthargie, posa le panier sur son bureau et retourna à son coffre sans dire un mot. Il en sortit plusieurs bougies grossières et les installa un peu partout dans la pièce avant de les allumer.

L'attention de la jeune femme se reporta sur Bella et la sirène eut le souffle coupé devant sa beauté.

« Je ne savais pas que vous avions une invitée, dit-elle. Cela va augmenter notre tarif habituel, mon cher. »

Elle enleva délicatement ses gants blancs brodés et fit un pas vers elle mais Edward la saisit par le poignet et la tourna violemment vers lui avant de poser durement sa bouche sur la sienne.

Bella tressaillit, glacée, en voyant le corps souple de la jeune femme se coller contre le sien et répondre avidement à son baiser, nullement déconcertée par sa violence.

Il s'écarta presqu'aussi vivement et alla jusqu'au bureau pour soulever le tissu sur le panier.

« Elle ne fait pas partie de notre contrat. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque en sortant un pain et ce qui sembla à Bella être du fromage.

L'estomac vide de la jeune femme se crispa douloureusement tandis qu'elle le voyait porter la miche à son nez pour en savourer l'odeur.

« Toujours tes petites attentions, dit-il en prenant un vieux couteau sur le bureau.

_ Je sais bien que tu ne roules pas sur l'or et que tu as toujours eu un faible pour le pain tiède.

_ Ça me rappelle mon pays, répliqua-t-il en se coupant une belle tranche. Et je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre en ce qui concerne mon pécule.

_ Qui est-ce… ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement du lit, comme si elle avait eu peur que Bella la morde.

Elle s'assit presqu'à l'endroit où Edward s'était tenu quelques minutes plus tôt et l'observa avec intérêt et curiosité. Elle sentait un doux parfum fleuri. Ses grands yeux que Bella aurait juré être violets, son nez fin et délicat, ses pommettes hautes et sa bouche rose en forme de cœur la rendaient irrésistibles de beauté.

« Personne. Ce n'est pas pour elle que je t'ai fait mander, mais pour moi. Ne la touche pas ! » Gronda l'homme quand elle tendit sa main vers la sirène.

Elle lui enleva néanmoins doucement une lourde mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front et étudia ses traits avec attention.

« C'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue… » Chuchota-t-elle.

Edward éclata d'un rire dur.

« Ça ne risque pas. »

La blonde se tourna vers lui et répliqua :

« Elle a faim. »

Il eut un nouveau rictus et mordit dans son pain à belles dents.

« La belle affaire ! Elle a jeté son assiette, je ne peux rien pour elle. »

Bella vit le regard de la blonde tomber sur l'assiette en métal gisant sur le parquet brut et se détourna, dégoûtée.

« Tu lui as fait manger ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, clairement réprobatrice.

_ Encore une fois, ce n'est pas ton affaire.

_ Elle est affamée ! Si tu ne la nourris pas, elle va mourir !

_ C'est précisément pour ça qu'elle est ici. »

La sirène tressaillit à l'instar de la jeune femme qui se leva.

« Je refuse de participer à ça.

_ Tu n'iras nulle part, Heidi. »

Celle-ci leva son menton et malgré la lueur vacillante des bougies, Bella vit clairement qu'elle le défiait.

« Je suis bien la seule personne sur cette île qui n'est pas peur de toi, Poissonnier. Je passe outre tes menaces et tes ordres, je fais ce que je veux. Je trouverai un autre client, ce soir. Il y a un nouveau galion anglais qui est arrivé au port. Leur capitaine est parait-il très généreux… minauda-t-elle.

_ Mais il ne te fera pas crier, contrairement à moi, la coupa-t-il avec un rictus.

_ Comment oses-tu… ?

_ Être réaliste ? Ce n'est pas très compliqué…

_ Je t'interdis… Siffla-t-elle.

_ Tu n'es pas la seule à passer outre les ordres d'autrui, ma belle. Ne te comporte pas en reine offensée. Tu n'es qu'une putain, aussi riche sois-tu. »

Elle se dirigea vers lui, furieuse, et leva la main comme pour le gifler mais il lui saisit une nouvelle fois le poignet avec une agilité déconcertante.

« Heidi… siffla-t-il à son tour, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. »

Il la rapprocha de lui et elle gémit quand sa poitrine entra en contact avec son torse.

« Tu ne touches pas à la sirène… souffla-t-il en entourant sa taille de son bras.

_ La sirène ? répéta-t-elle en posant ses mains dans l'échancrure ouverte de sa chemise.

_ Elle n'existe pas… enchaîna-t-il en défaisant sa cape qui tomba dans un bruit de tissus à leurs pieds.

_ Il n'empêche qu'elle a faim… dit-elle d'une voix altérée alors qu'il parsemait son cou de petits baisers.

_ Moi aussi… » Répliqua-t-il en soulevant le drapé de sa robe.

Bella écarquilla les yeux alors que Heidi gémissait lourdement, la tête renversée en arrière, offerte.

Le Poissonnier la souleva et l'assit brusquement sur son bureau, renversant à terre des parchemins.

Heidi passa impatiemment ses mains blanches sous la chemise et la passa par-dessus la tête d'Edward tandis qu'il relevait ses jupes sur ses cuisses nues.

« Tu n'as pas mis de bas… remarqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Je sais bien que tu n'es pas très patient. » Sourit-elle.

Il écrasa sa bouche sur sa sienne et se cala entre ses cuisses ouvertes.

« Tu es déjà prêt… » Constata-t-elle en passant une main entre leurs deux corps.

Il se frotta contre elle et elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ses mains parcourant la peau diaphane de son amant.

Bella sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, incapable de détourner les yeux. Elle se rappelait un couple, au début où elle venait sur son rocher, faire la même chose sur la plage. Mais eux, étaient couchés.

Elle avait vu la femme se tordre sous les caresses de l'homme, soupirer quand il avait commencé à bouger sur elle.

Heidi déboutonna le pantalon de son partenaire, le fit glisser sur ses hanches et des fesses rondes apparurent… ainsi qu'un sexe étonnement dressé et dur. Elle referma sa main dessus et gémit de plus belle.

Bella sentit son estomac se tordre et referma ses mains sur ses genoux en déglutissant.

La blonde se rapprocha du bord de la table, incitant l'homme à se coller contre elle. Elle referma ses mains sur ses épaules quand il avança son bassin contre elle et gémit une nouvelle fois en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Edward plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps, à plat sur le bureau et commença à bouger en elle en longues poussées avides et brutales.

La sirène ferma les yeux, le cœur battant follement dans sa cage thoracique et les rouvrit involontairement quand la jeune femme poussa un cri, le corps tendu. Edward bougeait toujours en elle, de plus en plus rageusement. Elle l'accompagna de ses gémissements rauques mais il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne comme pour la faire taire. La prostituée caressa son dos en lents et grands cercles, bougeant son bassin en rythme. Il finit par plaquer ses mains sur ses hanches et l'arracha de lui dans un juron.

« Va sur le lit, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et saccadée.

_ Quoi ?

_ Va sur le lit ! » Cria-t-il en la soulevant pour la pousser vers Bella.

Heidi s'écroula dans un enchevêtrement de tissus et Edward les rejoignit.

Sauf que ses yeux ne se posèrent pas sur la blonde mais sur Bella.

Des yeux brillant d'un désir inassouvi.

Elle émit un cri étouffé quand il la saisit par la cheville et la tira sans ménagement vers lui, cognant ses omoplates contre le montant du lit. Il nicha son corps entre ses cuisses et la caressa fébrilement.

La blonde le saisit par le col de sa chemise, l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Bella tenta de s'extirper du corps au dessus d'elle mais il posa une main forte et brutale sur son ventre qui lui coupa la respiration. Son autre main voyagea sur la poitrine de l'autre femme et il la repoussa pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la sirène.

La chemise crasseuse qu'elle portait était remontée sur son ventre plat, exposant son sexe et sa vulnérabilité.

Edward caressa son nombril, coula ses doigts sur son bas-ventre, le creux de ses hanches et la souleva.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle haleta quand il mit deux doigts à sa bouche qu'il suça longuement, ses yeux dilatés plongés dans les siens. Il les porta ensuite à son sexe et les introduisit en elle.

Elle étouffa un nouveau cri en ondulant des hanches sous la sensation inconfortable et vit le sexe turgescent de l'homme tressauter.

Heidi se plaça derrière Edward et caressa son dos, son torse, embrassant le creux de son épaule, sa nuque.

Il bougea ses doigts en elle et la força à se relever de son autre main.

La sensation devint encore plus inconfortable et elle émit un sanglot.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour lui enlever sa chemise et plongea son pouce dans ses boucles brunes.

Un étrange tourbillon naquit dans le bas-ventre de Bella et elle entrouvrit les lèvres en se raccrochant à ses épaules musculeuses.

Elle avait oublié la présence d'Heidi.

Seuls comptaient ses yeux qui la dévoraient et cette peur mélangée à ce sentiment inconnu qui la tourmentait.

Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne et bougea son pouce en cercles lents et tortueux.

Ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle commençaient à mieux glisser.

Elle haleta et il effleura sa bouche de la sienne, les mâchoires serrées. Elle sentit sa poitrine se tendre et avança timidement sa bouche vers la sienne comme si elle avait besoin de ce contact-là.

Il était pourtant son bourreau, qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Il la repoussa violemment sur le matelas, arracha ses doigts à son sexe et s'allongea sur elle.

La bulle qui était en train de se former autour d'elle éclata d'un coup quand il la pénétra d'un seul coup de rein.

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le ventre et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Les yeux embués fixés au plafond, les mains crispées sur ses épaules, elle tentait de savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais n'était capable d'aucune pensée cohérente tandis que ses gémissements l'assaillaient de toutes parts, déversant sur le long de ses tempes des larmes douloureuses.

Il lui releva la jambe droite et elle le sentit plus profondément en elle, allant de plus en plus vite quand enfin, il fut parcourut d'un long frémissement en donnant un dernier coup de rein.

Il s'effondra sur elle, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Bella avait la tête qui tournait et la nausée.

Elle voulait qu'il s'écarte et qu'il la laisse respirer.

Elle voulait que cette douleur lancinante s'estompe et disparaisse.

Elle entendit un bruit de tissus mais ne tourna pas la tête. Puis une voix mais ne comprit pas les paroles.

A mesure que le temps passait, son cœur était toujours aussi douloureux.

Elle sentait quelque chose de poisseux entre ses jambes, comme les poissons morts et gluants qui avaient glissé sur sa peau dans la charrette.

Enfin, il bougea et se releva.

Il ne la regarda pas et les larmes coulèrent sur ses tempes, libératrices.

Il quitta le lit et s'éloigna avec la blonde qu'il accompagna dehors. Il y resta un long moment mais elle fut incapable de bouger. Ni même de se couvrir. Et encore moins d'analyser.

Quand il revint, il lui balança la gourde qu'on lui avait donnée plus tôt mais malgré la soif qui la tenaillait elle ne fit aucun geste pour s'en saisir. Elle voulait se laisser vider de toute énergie et s'échouer là, comme une étoile de mer laissée à la brûlure du Soleil.

Il entra de nouveau dans son champ de vision, la surplombant.

Malgré la pénombre, elle vit que son regard était vide. Mais pas aussi vide qu'elle.

Il aurait pu lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Pourquoi elle avait si mal. Pourquoi elle avait voulu l'embrasser à un moment donné. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. A la place, il la souleva avec, lui aurait-il semblé avant, de la délicatesse.

Puis, il ouvrit une porte et la déposa brutalement sur le sol. Il disparut et revint au bout de quelques secondes avec un morceau de pain et la gourde avant de refermer la porte sur elle, sans un mot ni un autre regard, la plongeant dans le noir absolu.

L'odeur qui l'assaillit de poissons morts et pourris ne l'atteignit même pas.

Et elle songea tout à coup que ça devait être ça… L'Enfer…

* * *

**(1) : **Amphitrite : Dans la mythologie grecque, c'est la femme de Poséidon.

**(2) **: arbres que l'on trouve dans les Caraïbes.

**(3) : **Triton : fils d'Amphitrite et de Poséidon.

**(4) :** Histoire véridique selon la religion chrétienne de l'étoile du Berger.

* * *

_Re !_

_Si vous avez envie de regarder Pirates des Caraïbes, tapez 1 !_

_Si vous avez envie d'écouter _Sous l'océan_, tapez 2 !_

_Si vous avez une envie subite de partir aux Caraïbes, tapez 3 !_

_Si vous avez envie de voir Edward en sirène, ne tapez rien du tout : ça n'arrivera pas !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage ! Bises et très bon week-end à vous ! G._


End file.
